Kiiro Hikagami
is an agent of the Mitsurugi Agency who hired the Immortal Breakers, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing and Relius Clover, to track down and kill Clavis Alucard. In reality, she is Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field Es No. 07. Appearance Kiiro is a beautiful young woman with amber eyes and long blond hair that is kept in a makeshift ponytail; when she lets her hair down, it reaches her lower back and a small ahoge begins to poke out on the top of her head. Usually, Kiiro wears rimless oval glasses with a white button up coat that is lavender on the inside; underneath, she wears a tight black turtleneck shirt. She also wears a lavender skirt that is cut on one side so she may have ease with walking; the skirts cut is held together with three belt strap-like ornaments. Her look is finished with lavender high heels. Personality Kiiro is somewhat odd, baring typical traits of the anime archetype yandere. She seems to be completely infatuated with Naoto, yet given her cold tone and look towards Raquel and her crazed smirk at Spinner Superior, it can be assumed that she is not fully mentally stable. History An agent of the Mitsurugi Agency who believes Clavis Alucard to be far too powerful and that he needs to be managed for the sake of the worlds order; she aimed to accomplish this goal by hiring Valkenhayn R. Hellsing and Relius Clover to dispatch of him, despite how expensive they are to hire. Kiiro’s existence is owed to her being made out of the pieces of her sisters who had been killed in the past. ''BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience — Part 1'' Kiiro first appeared in Chapter 3: Mitsurugi when she arrived at Naoto Kurogane’s apartment to clear up the mess made when Valkenhayn and Relius engaged Clavis in battle. When she arrived, however, she was completely smitten with Naoto and instantly tried to seduce him, pulling him away from Raquel Alucard. When rejected by Naoto, she wasn’t upset nor angry, instead, she only seemed to become even more aroused at his rejection; in contrast, she shot Raquel a cold stare and told her that if Naoto had not been present, she would have dismantled her immediately. Before she left, she asked Naoto what type of Drive he possesses, but instead left him confused due to his lack of understanding on the term at the time. Later appearing in New Kawahama First High School alongside 10 Mitsurugi Agency soldiers, Kiiro waltzed in on Raquel and Naoto, greeting the latter and commanding the soldiers to clear up the area as a separate group of medics put Tadayuki Isa on a stretcher. She went to block Naoto from preventing the medics from doing their job and placed his hand on her chest, calling him amazing and exclaiming that her heart was racing, refusing to let go of his arm and begging him to cut her up with his Bloodedge. She then offered up a way to help Tadayuki if Naoto wished to have him saved, which he did, so Kiiro waved her hand and the medics carried Tadayuki out; she then said she had something to show Naoto and produced a tablet which had the recordings of Kana Kirishima and Tadayuki’s sexual acts. After Naoto dismissed the video in order to not see anymore, Kiiro revealed that she was keeping the movies as insurance in case Kana’s parents wished to pursue any form of action against the Agency. Naoto soon asked why Valkenhayn and Relius weren’t present, which Kiiro revealed was because they were extremely expensive and that Tadayuki was just a 'weakling'. When Naoto noticed she was helping a lot, he asked her what she wanted in return, earning a laugh from the agent as she remarked that she would do anything for Naoto if he just asked; but due to his 'insistence', Kiiro told him that she will expect a favor from him once he becomes stronger, giving him a trusting smile. Just as she was about to leave, however, Spinner Superior arrived and wiped out the squad of soldiers. Kiiro stood between Spinner and Naoto, cutting Spinner’s darkness into ribbons with her Drive, saying that he shouldn’t think highly of himself because he is a conjurer. As soon as Spinner called her a “mosaic”, Kiiro’s expression darkened and her face twisted with killing intent, launching countless objects at the conjurer, expressing her desire to kill him, unfortunately for her, Raquel stood in between the two, saying that it was neither the time nor the place, leading to Spinner leaving as Kiiro forced back the tears she dropped for an unknown reason, apologizing and going home. Days later, Kiiro met again with Naoto in a luxury hotel, renown for being a place where weddings are held. She explained the situations of Kana, Tadayuki and Haruka Hayami. ''BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience — Part 2'' When Relius and Valkenhayn had destroyed the magic circles that gave Spinner additional strength, they summoned Kiiro, who swiftly entered the area to fight against the conjurer. She interrupted the battle between Naoto and the grotesquely mutated Spinner, using her Murakumo Unit to strike the conjurer. The two fought until Spinner was knocked into the portal to the Boundary that he had created earlier. Kiiro later told Naoto about her existence as a Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field Es. Gallery BlazBlue Bloodedge Experience Part 1 (Colored illustration, 3).png BlazBlue Bloodedge Experience Part 1 (Black and white illustration, 8).png BlazBlue Bloodedge Experience Part 2 (Cover).png BlazBlue Bloodedge Experience Part 2 (Colored illustration, 1).png Kiiro Hikigami (Concept Artwork, 1).jpg Kiiro_Hikagami_(concept_art,_2).jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mitsurugi Agency Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Bloodedge Experience Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Prime Field Category:Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field Es